After The Freeze
by TARDISofRoses
Summary: Killian and David have just rescued Emma from the freezing snow Elsa had created, this fic involves the aftermath, the event of Emma coming close to death causing some cute CaptainSwan scenes. UPDATE! This fic has gradually turned into a bunch of one shots... first two chapters focus on Emma after the freeze, from then CaptainSwan hurt/comfort drabbles continue
1. Chapter 1: Warmth

**After the freeze**

Emma shivered slightly against Killian, she was laying on him in the back of the car as David was driving, Elsa in the passenger seat. She felt warmth glide across her cheek, Killian's hand she realized.

"Shivering is actually a good sign love" he whispered gently "Your body's not…. Shutting down anymore" his voice breaking slightly as he said it, Emma couldn't help herself. Whether it was to comfort him or an attempt to further warm herself she didn't know but she found herself shuffling closer to Killian, burying her face in his chest. She sighed happily despite the situation as she felt his warm arms wrap around her pulling her in

"You… want me to hold you?" Emma could practically feel David's glare, which should be on the road, but she didn't care.

"Y..yes" she shivered and whimpered slightly as she felt her whole body stinging

"I got you love, its alright" he pulled her impossibly close to him rubbing her arms "You scared me love, and now your admitting to wanting me close and you just sounded dangerously close to a wounded animal… it doesn't look good Swan" he tried to keep his tone light for her, but there was deep concern laced within

"Ma..maybe I'm just us..using you for your warmth" she shivered and Killian smiled slightly, but Emma felt like she was dying. He had to know. She couldn't just go proclaiming her love now with her father driving and her brain half frozen. But she could let him know she cared. With just one word she could do that, and so she opened her mouth to mutter his name. A name which she knew he would understand as 'I care, I love you but I can't say it yet'. And so for the first time, instead of Hook she muttered it

"Killian" he froze for a second, David's eyes instantly growing soft, knowing exactly what was happening. His little girl was letting someone in, letting someone know she cared and really hoping they cared back. A small smile on his face registered, he knew Hook cared back. Damn it Hook has been just as desperate to get Emma back as he had.

Killian's lips crashed down onto her forehead "I'm not going anywhere, love. I promise" he whispered, Emma smiled spite herself and let the darkness take her.

"Emma, love" she began hearing his desperate voice, Killian's voice. He had been crying she could tell, he sounded desperate. That's when she felt his hands on her arms, her face. His shaking hands. She hear the others muttering but couldn't quite focus "Why is she not waking up" His voice hoarse. Oh. She realised she was hearing other voices because they were no longer in David's car, she was back in the apartment. A apartment full of people worrying about her. Despite how terrible she was feeling, there was warmth in her chest at the thought. So many times when she was little she had dealt with illness alone, people not caring or thinking it a nascence. And now here she was, Emma Swan surrounded by people who loved her and were worried about her.

"EMMA" still Killian, she desperately tried to open her eyes but it felt as if they were frozen shut "Please, love. You can't die on me" His voice breaking just as her heart was, he reached for her hand entwining it with his. Emma concentrated on trying to move the muscles, if her face muscles refused to cooperate, maybe her hand would. It was in Killian's warm one after all.

"Emma" he breathed "DAVID QUICK" if she could smile she would have, her hand appeared to have successfully squeezed his. "Emma, do it again love" he whispered as he kissed her cheek and waited, her hand so numb she wasn't sure if it had worked again until she heard David. Dad. She heard her Dad.

"Awake" he breathed "Emma, can't you open your eyes?" he Dad's voice so concerned, it made her pine, wishing oh so much he had been there for her when she was little. She could picture him caring for her, making sure she was ok. That's when she felt wetness on her face, tears. Her tears. She felt a hand stroke them away, even with a numb face she knew it was Killian.

"Killian stay with her, I'm going to get Whale, Regina, anyone who can help"

"I'm not leaving her, mate. Have you phoned Snow?" Emma's heart swelled. Her pirate making sure Emma would have her mother. He knew her too well.

"Yes" David's voice soft "If I wasn't so worried about my daughter right now I would give you a speech about how you've changed, and I'm glad for it" Emma could practically feel her pirate smirk

"Glad for it huh? Don't, you'll make Snow jealous" there's the pirate she knew and loved, she heard David sigh and would have laughed if she could. She felt Killian stiffen and wondered what had happened until he spoke "So you can hear me Swan" he said softly "Good to know I can make you smile" maybe her face was finally starting to defrost.

"I'll be back Emma, with your mother and a cure so you can open your eyes" David said softly before turning to the pirate "I'm glad you changed because there's clearly no getting rid of you" he gestured towards his daughter "It seems someone has finally found someone to start to open up to, to trust to show how they feel" he paused "Don't kill me for sharing this with him Emma" he whispered and turned back to Killian "She never told you what happened with the people who she let in before, Neal, previous families?" Killian shook his head as Emma held her breath "They hurt her, ask her about it. If I'm correct about how she feels, and I'm sure I am. She'll open up to you. She called you Killian earlier, I think we both know what that means" and with that Emma heard his feet walking away and the doors close.

She felt a kiss just above her nose "Love, you've got to stop scaring me like this, as much as I love your father giving me little insights into your life and feelings I would much appreciate it if you could tell me yourself" his hands ghosting over her face, and that's when Emma realised she wasn't all that cold anymore. And it wasn't from the blankets, she was warmed by Killian's words. She wanted to tell him about her past, to let him in. She felt her eyes flutter trying to open. Of course Killian noticed.

"Love?" he squeezed her hand, giving her all the strength she needed. Her eyes finally open and blinking rapidly trying to adjust to the light before settling on his face. A small smile crossed her face

"Hey" she croaked, her voice sore and sounding ruff but still operating. Her body crashed against his as he pulled her into him

"Emma Swan" he said it loud and clear "Don't you EVER scare me like that again"

"The great Captain Hook scared?" she teased and he chuckled

"Normally I would have a witty comeback, but I'm just glad you seem to be your normal self love" she looked up at his face and couldn't help but think he looked a little deflated, thinking through what she just said she realised why. He thought she was back to calling him Hook, forgetting she had even called him Killian. She had an escape route, but found herself not wanted to use it, no going back now. Her face softened as she said it

"Killian" his face changed a look of warmth, shock and adoration.

"Love?" she took a breath, once she said this there would be no going back. But after being in his arms, she didn't want to go back.

"You won't hurt me" she said it with confidence smiling at him. Killian's face registered what she said, remembering David's words and realising the implications. Emma was telling him in her own way, telling him she was ready for them, ready to open up like she had done before. But she was trusting him to not be like the others.

"You'll have to tell me what the hell they did to you to make you so closed off to trust and love, Swan" he paused looking at her face as he cradled it "And I'll be here to remind you, you are so loved" kiss "So worth it" kiss "And that you can indeed trust me, love. I would never hurt you"

Emma smiled up at him "And you'll stay" he didn't hesitate in his response

"Always, love." Killian moved from the floor where he was kneeling next to her to sit on the coach, letting her lye on him "There, now I'm trapped and can't leave, how about you get some sleep. I'll wake you when your father returns" he began threading his hands through her hair "You must be exhausted, considering the last lot of sleep you got came from being unconscious" Emma snuggled into him

"Killian" she whispered it

"Aye, love. I know." He paused "I would trade my ship for you again in a heartbeat love" Emma smiled, she quite liked the fact they had little code words, she wasn't quite ready to jump in with the 'I love you' yet.

Emma awoke not long after, Killian being true to his word. His hands winding through her hair and his soft voice in her ear "Emma, love." As she began to open her eyes he gave her fair warning "Your mother is here, parent mode. Your father seems to have brought Whale, Regina and your lad" at that Emma's eyes sprung up meeting the wide eyes of Henry. Damn. She had spoke to Henry after the ice monster, figuring she would have to give him some warning that a certain pirate was driving her crazy, she had also promised him nothing would happen until he was ready. Of course Henry hadn't had time to respond, with Grumpy yelling about new monsters left right and centre.

"MUM!" He leaped forward hugging his mum, practically lying on Killian to do so, Killian seemed a little shocked at this but had a warm smile "When you said he was driving you crazy, I didn't exactly interpret that as you liked him mum. I'm 12"

"Kid…."

"Driving you crazy, huh?" He smirked as Emma shot him a look

"I'm glad you're ok Mum" he smiled up at her and leaned forward to whisper "The longer I stay here like this, the longer you avoid Granma being all… Granma" at this Emma pulled him closer hearing Killian try to hold in a chuckle clearly hearing what had been said and she whispered back

"So operation avoid the mother bear, huh?" Henry giggled

"Your getting better at giving them names"

"I've had a bit of practice" she smiled but before she could say anything else her mother seemed to be unable to contain herself any longer

"Henry…. You think I can talk to Emma now?" Henry pulled back slowly

"I tried to stall mum" Emma smiled

"Its ok kid, if she smothers me though…" Henry interrupted

"I'll fall over a chair or something and ask for Granma" Killian chuckled along with Emma as Henry backed off

"Sorry Hook, I didn't mean to crush you"

"That's quite alright, lad" he smirked and Henry stood over him a question in his eyes "What is it, lad?"

"If your with my mum….. does that mean you'll take me sailing? Like you would have with my dad?" Killian smiled his eyes gleaming as he looked at Emma who smiled back giving him a nod

"It would be my honour. I know I'm not your father but…" Henry interrupted him

"But your still pretty cool" He smiled and Killian laughed. He looked up seeing Snow approach and grimaced

"Love…" this time Emma cut him off

"If you leave me in this apartment alone with her you can say goodbye to your other hand" Killian chuckled

"I told you, love. I won't leave. Just wondering where I'm to stand" Emma looked at Henry and smiled

"Come on Hook, I need to introduce you to the world of gaming" Henry took his hand and pulled him up beginning to pull him away, Killian smiled at the boy and leaned down to kiss Emma's head once more

"Call me if you need me love"

"Don't forget the code name" Henry shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Killian upstairs. Emma smiled to herself, although about to be smothered she was sure, she had a warmth in her heart watching her son pull her pirate up to his room, she glanced over to where Regina stood and saw an odd look in her eyes. One of acceptance.

"Oh Emma" her mother sighed hugging her close, despite herself Emma smiled.

Sometime later Killian and Henry came back downstairs, Regina taking him home. They had decided it would be best for Regina to have some company. She has still come to help Emma even after feeling like her life had been destroyed by a Charming once again, but she was here for Henry.

Henry peeked over to look at his mum to say goodbye, only to find her squished between her mother and father, looking up at Henry with a clear cry for help in her eyes, Henry chuckled

"Granma, Grandad" he called and they looked up at him smiling, seeming to be oblivious or uncaring of their daughter's utter loss of what to do, and while Henry found it quite funny there was a soft almost sad look in his eyes. Emma didn't know how to react to her parents holding her after she had been in peril. That told him plenty of her past.

"Alright" said Snow getting up, Emma exhaling a bit of relief "Its late, we should all go home" Henry ran and hugged his mum goodbye, passing Killian on the way out he smiled a large smile up at him "Sailing?"

"Aye lad, have a day's rest then we can go" he ruffled his hair and looked over to Regina "You have the day with the lad tomorrow, he was quite insistent" Regina nodded at the pirate and mutter a quiet "thank you" before taking Henry's hand and walking out.

"Seems I wasn't really needed here after all" Whale announced and stepped towards Emma placing some pills on the side to which Emma rolled her eyes "Relax Miss Swan, in case you have a headache, unless you want it to turn into a migraine I suggest you take the medicine. It won't kill you"

"It might" Emma mutter as Whale sighed and walked out. That left David, Snow and Killian all standing and Emma sent Snow a pleading look which she seemed to understand

"Hook" Snow started but before she could continue he cut in

"I won't leave Emma" he said firmly, Snow raised her eyebrows

"Hoo…. Killian" she corrected as Emma eyed her, flashing her a smiled as Killian's face dropped in shock "If you would have let me finish. It seems there's no getting rid of you" she walked over slowly "But if you hurt my daughter"

"Mum" Emma cut in glaring at her and Snow sighed and looked at Killian muttering

"She wants you here" Kilian's face softened. She had told her mother "And she seems to trust you, trust from my daughter is hard earned, you got it don't waste it" she patted him on the back and turned to face him "You're Killian now, not Hook" she smiled over at her daughter "the same as me now being mum and not Mary Margret" Killian smiled over at Emma, his face dropped as she shivered at the loss of contact of body heat. He was with her in a flash.

"Common Swan, I volunteer as pillow" Emma smiled up at him as she leaned on him sighing, not even noticing David and Snow nod at Killian once move as they went upstairs.

"I have stuff to tell you Killian, you know that right?" Killian nodded

"Aye, Swan. Nothing you say will change my feelings" She smiled

"Henry's with Regina all day tomorrow?"

"Aye. Plan on spending the day with me Swan?" she turned to face him as her body moulding into his

"Like I said, a lot to tell you. Were you planning on leaving?"

"Not even if you tried to make me" she chuckled "I nearly lost you today, love. I want to know about your past, about everything and anything. Once you've told me everything you'll have nothing to be afraid of" he kissed her head "and you'll let me hold you, we'll face challenges together and see if we can change this silly notion of unworthiness you seem to feel" Emma stared at him for a while before burying her head into his chest once again

"Well we seem to have accomplished the letting you hold me and facing challenges together part, don't you think?"

"We're getting there Swan" he ran his fingers through her hair and felt her smile "What is it Swan?"

"I've just never had anyone hold me or mess with my hair" she paused "not in a nice way at least" she muttered after not noticing the way Killian went stiff at that "Or had anyone do the type of things you do"

"Like what, Swan?" she sighed

"You've brought me flowers"

"Aye love, they were pretty and I thought of you" she smiled

"You call me pretty" Killian's hand stopped messing with her hair and moved to wrap around her body

"You're beautiful, Swan" he felt her shake her head slightly laughing "Emma, look at me" she did "You said no one had done this to you in a nice way?" her eyes stayed on his face not moving "Are you telling me the people in your past, people you opened up to, used ugly words directed at you, and hurt you?"

"Well ugly words tend to hurt" she muttered and he kissed her head

"You said no one held you or messed with your hair in a nice way, Swan. Were you hurt?" Emma cuddled into him

"Not by you that's all that mattered" he sucked in a breath and sighed

"We do indeed have a lot to discuss" she yawned and Killian began stroking her hair again "Sleep Swan, tomorrow you can share some of your beginnings with me. No matter how painful we'll get through them" she nodded and was drifted off as she heard "Are any of the people who hurt you still in Storybrooke? Or still living?"

"Why?"

"You think I wouldn't want to go have a word with them?" she smiled again, she may be a light magic meant to bring happy endings but the thought of Killian punching someone who has wronged her made her smile more than it should have

"Killian"

"No, Swan. You're telling me you wouldn't go punch someone who hurt me"

"No I wouldn't" she said snuggling into him, she waited a few seconds before added "I have magic Killian I wouldn't need to punch them"

"I knew there was a pirate in you, Swan" he smirked.

And with that Emma fell into her dreams, knowing her adventure with Killian was just beginning.

 **So, that's it guys! I'm not leaving it here; my next fic will be Emma telling Killian about her past. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. The Past

Emma slowly began to wake, hearing a heartbeat beneath her ear she realised she was using Killian's chest as a pillow and smiled to herself. She lifted her head carefully not wanting to wake him, quickly realising he had fallen asleep with his hands wrapped around her, though from the way his head was resting on the edge of the sofa it couldn't have been all that comfy. Best wake him and prevent further aching of his neck, she pressed her lips to his cheek and smiled as he seemed to smirk and began to wake.

"Killian" she said softly as he opened his eyes and looked down at her

"Hello, love" he smiled back "So I wasn't just dreaming then" he remarked looking down at their positions

"Mmmm" she lay her head back onto his chest "Though how you would even manage to dream in that position I will never know" Killian moved to a sitting position, taking Emma with him

"I've slept in worse positions" he wiggled his eyebrows at her "Anyway, love, I had you in my arms I slept quite peacefully" she smiled up at him

"Yeah, you make quite the pillow" at that he chuckled

"Not the worst you've ever slept then" Emma shook her head smiling

"Killian I've slept in a car and on the streets" he paused "Rest assured you're quite comfy" Killian nodded his eyes growing hard slightly "What's wrong?"

"Did someone throw you out? Made you sleep without anywhere to go?" she said nothing, her eyes trained on him "Sorry love. You don't have to answer, I know you will eventually. But if you wanted to share your past with me" he eyes growing soft remembering David's words to him earlier _'ask her about it. If I'm correct about how she feels, and I'm sure I am. She'll open up to you. She called you Killian earlier, I think we both know what that means'_ "It would be a good place to start love" Emma nodded at him, knowing she wanted to share her past with him, she too remembered her fathers words, and she needed Killian to know her dad was right, he was correct about how she felt about Killian

"I ran away" she started, Killian immediately locking eyes with her, clearly he hadn't expected her to start talking "I was 6 or 7, I was stuck in a crappy group home so I ran away, I slept on the streets for a few days" Killian nodded

"What happened to make you go back?"

"August" she smiled and saw Killian smile too, but she knew him too well. She placed her head on his shoulder "And now you're here with me, not August, and I'm talking to you. Don't you go getting jealous when there is nothing to get jealous of" Killian kissed her head wrapping his hand around her shoulder. She continued "I was ripping up pages and throwing them into the fire to keep warm, there was the story of the ugly duckling and he stopped me ripping it up, babbling on about the duckling wanting so hard to become a swan that it did" she smiled at the memory "I told him he was wrong" Killian chuckled

"Always been stubborn then, Swan"

"Yeah, I guess" she smiled "But he was babbling on about it and the paths we choose, and if this was the one I would choose. So I went with him, he took me to a station" she paused a second deciding whether or not to tell Killian. He was watching her smiling, of course he knew she was holding something back

"You don't have to tell me, Swan"

"You really don't believe what my dad was telling you, huh?" Killian stared at her, it was the closest she had come to admitted she had feeling for him other than using his name "I didn't have a last name, I wasn't part of a family. So when they asked for my name I picked Swan" Killian's smile grew

"Because if you wished hard enough to have a family, you would get one. You would go from duckling to swan" he paused "Quite insightful for a young lass" she smiled and nodded, her stomach interrupting by rumbling "Common swan, I shall make you breakfast" she stood up and walked over to the chair next to the kitchen sitting on it watching Killian open cupboards

"If you try making me one of your pirate breakfasts, I won't eat it" she warned and Killian glanced at her

"Very well, Princess" he smirked as she grimaced as the name "What do you want?"

"David has enough pancake mix to feed half of Storybrooke, that shouldn't be too challenging" Killian grumbled as he turned around

"I can read instructions, Swan" she smiled "Since I'm making you food, why don't you continue"

"What do you want to know?" she asked trying to sound casual, but Killian knew opening up was a big deal to her.

"Well love, you've told me why you slept on the streets, what about the car. Why did you sleep in a car?" Emma sighed, oh boy.

"Kind of a long story Killian" he waited as he located the pancake mix "The yellow bug I have, I stole it" Killian looked up and smirked at that

"Piracy before you even knew me" she smiled shaking her head

"I stole a stolen car" she paused "I didn't know anyone was in it, but I started driving and there was a guy who had clearly been sleeping in it that just popped him head up" she rolled her eyes "It was Neal" Killian looked up at that "I didn't have anywhere to go before that, or any money. Neal had a car to sleep in and a way to make money so I slept in the car" Killian nodded

"But didn't you come to Storybrooke with the car and no Neal? You ditch him swan?" he smirked turned back to the pancakes as Emma took a breath, she hadn't told anyone other than her parents yet, they had looked like they wanted to kill Neal for it, here goes

"I went to prison" Killian turned around fast his eyes wide "Before you even start" finger pointed at him "I didn't actually do anything" he looked like he was about to ask so she said it rather quite "Neal did" Pancakes abandoned, Killian stepped forward, taking the chair next to her

"You went to prison for Neal's crimes?"

"Yep" she sighed "And had his kid in there" she mumbled before being pulled into Killian's arms once more

"Did he know?"

"Not about Henry, I didn't get chance I found out when I was in prison, but yeah he knew I was in thee" she paused "he left me keys to the car but that was it" Killian paused

"Wait, if you found out and had Henry while you were in there….. how long?"

"I was in prison for 11 months" she sighed

"And you didn't even do anything" Killian's voice hard as she nodded

"But its ok now Killian, August knew who he was, he didn't want his father to find him" Killian nodded slightly

"I understand his motives, Swan. I'm not sure I would have done the same" she smiled at that

"No?"

"I choose you over revenge, Swan. I choose you over my ship" his eyes going soft

"I know" she replied softly and leaned in to kiss him just as she had the first time he revealed he had given up his ship for her. "Now go make my pancakes" Killian chuckled but as he opened his mouth to answer the sound of her mother interrupted

"Oh its ok, carry on we can do that" she turned behind her from her position on the stairs "Can't we David" Emma glared at them

"How long have you been there?" Snow smiled and went down to sit on the chair opposite Emma, watching how her daughter seemed to be subconsciously leaning into Killian just as she did with David

"Snow" speak of the devil "I thought you said **we** could make pancakes"

"I mean you" Snow clarified as Killian clearly tried to restrain from laughing "Since you're in a talkative mood" Snow paused, hope in her eyes as she studied her daughter, Emma looked at Killian and he smiled at her, squeezing her hand

"What do you want to know?" Emma sighed half heartedly

"Tell me about your foster parents" she paused "Or adoptive whatever" Emma had a soft look in her eyes, the kind she had when she had something to say but felt guilty, Snow keep her eyes trained on her daughter and the pirate

"Well, you'll have to be more specific" Snow blinked clearly confused, Emma looked over at David who clearly looked lost too. Great, she was going to have to explain "Well I left my last home when I was 16" she paused "You're meant to stay until your 18 but I sort of ran off"

"Why" Snow and David at the same time, clearly concerned that their little girl had decided she was better off giving up the hope of finding a family at that age

"Well, most the lucky kids had found their families when they were real young, the unlucky ones may have had several homes by the time they were my age" she paused before finally admitting it out loud "By the time I was 16 I had been let in and rejected by 8 families which were all foster homes, with the exception of Ingrid... which bring it up to 9 families actually" she pondered "And I stopped counting the group homes after the 15th" she looked up meeting the eyes of her distraught looking parents and turned to see her pirate, his eyes far away "Killian?" he looked at her and smiled slightly

"I was just thinking love, all of that… rejection. And your still so…" he paused looking for the words "You're so Emma" Emma raised her eyebrows "That's the way to describe it" he shrugged "You have a kind heart, your loving and caring. It just takes a little trust for someone to see who you are, love" she smiled at that, she always seemed to be doing that while he was around. Smiling

"Tell me about the first ones" Snow asked smiling at the pair as David came over dropping pancakes onto everyone's plates sitting next to Snow

"What do you want to know?" David got straight to the point

"Why did you leave them" Emma nodded slightly, looking at her mother's baby bump she couldn't help but feel bad about this one, the fact that she was sat in the same position she had been sat when her first ever foster parents told her they didn't want her anymore.

"I was 4 I think" she swallowed some pancake "My mum" she paused looking at Snow as if worried she had upset her, her mum nodded her to continue, but it felt wrong "July" she corrected "she was pregnant" again she glanced as Snow before quickly averting her eyes "they didn't have enough money for both of us" she shrugged "you can work out who they picked" She suddenly found Killian being wrestled out the way by Snow as she hugged her daughter

"Emma, you know that won't happen, again right?" she paused "You've never thought me and David would ever just neglect you because of this baby?" At the Emma couldn't answer, she remembered the dread too well of finding her parents again after just remembering and seeing her mother pregnant, waiting for the rejection "Emma Swan" he mother said sternly, Emma became aware of all three faces staring at her almost in shock

"Well I came home to find you pregnant I can't say I didn't have some weird flashback" she mumbled and found Snow crushing her body

"Never. Never ever would we ever willingly let you go. We've already lost so much time. We love you Emma" Emma smiled and let herself be smothered by her mother, she looked up at Killian as she replied to her mother

"I love you too" she saw Killians breath hitch, it may have been a reply to her mother but she was looking directly at him.

Sometime later after the breakfast had finally been eaten Emma was left with Killian again, she had shared her past and she was ready, oh so ready for her next adventure. And perhaps the scariest one yet

"So, love" Killian began talking but she wasn't listening she smiled at him and while he was still talking she said it

"I love you" instantly he stopped talking, what looked to be mid-sentence, he froze watching her, his face a mask of emotions

"What did you say?" he breathed, needed to be sure. She smiled at him

"I love you, Killian" and suddenly him lips crashed onto her

"I love you, Emma" as he took a breath "I love you" again and again she giggled as she answered the kiss, a kiss almost like the one in Neverland but with so much emotion behind it. When Killian finally pulled back smiling he echoed his words in Neverland "That was…"

"So not a onetime thing" Emma giggled, jumping on his lips again "Though if my dad catches you" she warned and he nodded giving her a smirk

"I do have a room at Granny's" Emma jumped up taking his hand in hers, stroking the hook on the way to his hand, his eyes so full of love watching her show affection for his on insecurity

"Well then pirate, unless you want my father to ask where we're going I suggest we leave"

Emma and Killian walked towards Granny's both smiling, a great development considering this time yesterday Emma was freezing to death. That was an adventure she had not been ready for, this however, walking hand in hand with Killian Jones, allowing him to see her for who she was, allowing him to kiss her, love her, hold her. This was an adventure she was most certainly ready for.

 **Well that's this story over guys! If you have any ideas for my next fic, please let me know!**


	3. Update!

Hey Guys!

Just a quick update to let you know this story is no longer complete, after getting several ideas from daniellm I've decided to continue this series with a bunch on one-shot/multiple chapter mini stories as Emma and Killian progress in their relationship.


	4. Killian Moves In

**Prompt- Killian moves in**

Emma sat with Snow and Henry in her kitchen waiting for Killian to arrive "Thanks for getting dad out the way" she smiled sheepishly "as much as I love him if he tries cooking me one more pancake like it's my last…." Snow smiled at her daughter

"Don't worry Emma, I think we have plenty spare from this morning" Emma nodded as Snow continued "It's not all because Killian's moving in I don't think"

"What do you mean?" Emma leaned on her hand

"Well, I think he just likes you calling him dad in that annoyed voice you put on" Snow smiled "He likes his dad duties" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled

"You can both do your parent duties, I'm not complaining" she paused "So long as he doesn't chase Killian down every time he sees him so much as lean in" Snow giggled at that

"You are his daughter Emma" Emma smiled at that nodding

"I know" she paused "He will lay off, though right?" Snow smiled knowingly

"He knows how Killian feels about you, he knows he has only pure intensions. They have a shared motive now. Not that they didn't before, but not David knows Killian loves you" she paused "and you love him" she smiled as she saw her daughter becoming slightly red "and he won't hurt you. He'll lay off. But if you kiss in front of him I can't promise he won't grunt" Emma laughed nodded

"I would expect nothing left" then there was a knock on the door, Emma's eyes brightened and Henry jumped up running to the door opening it and smiling widely

"Killian!" Emma walked toward the door standing in the hallway

"Hello, lad" Killian smiled and Henry beamed back

"I have so much to show you! I even made sequel" Emma smiled rolling her eyes lovingly at her son, he had already told her of his plan "we have movie nights and gaming nights and reserved nights and Regina nights" he smiled

"Reserved nights?" Killian asked as Henry chuckled nodding

"Mum is Sherriff, and Grumpy likes to call her when its late, reserved nights are for when me and mum prank him" at that Emma cleared her throat watching both of her boys look up

"YOU!" Yelled Snow "You're the ghost Grumpy has been ranting about" at that Henry and Emma shared a successful smiled

"IT WORKED" they both yelled at the same time as Henry rushed forward high fiving his mum

"I can't believe it all worked! His face!" Henry laughed

"Truly priceless" Emma agreed grinning as her mother sighed

"That poor guy" at this Emma and Henry glared at her

"POOR GUY!?" Henry yelled as Killian walked in putting his chest on the floor and closed the door leaning on it, clearly enjoying this

"Do you have any idea what time her called me last?" Emma said as Henry interrupted

"It was 2. 2 in the morning I remember" at this Killian's eyes bulged

"What for?" Snow questioned and Emma looked at Henry

"Tell her kid" Henry stared at Snow

"You and Grandpa were making tacos" Snows eyes widened "Grumpy was walking past and heard and told mum he thought you were in pain so she went to look" Snow slowly faced Emma cringing

"Sorry Emma, that's twice we've scarred you" Killian clearly confused looked up

"Is making tacos so bad" Emma turned slowly and looked him in the face

"We've made pancakes" Killian smirked nodding then suddenly realising what she was implying

"Bloody hell" Emma nodded as Killian turned to Snow who was looking equally wide eyed at him, quickly picking up her things

"Well I'm off" she looked at Killian's chest "Since you have just as much as Emma had when she arrived in Storybrooke, not much to unpack" Killian smiled nodding

"Kindred spirits I guess" Kilian remarked as Snow walked out the door smiling at him on the way out

"Go on kid, you've got all those games you were collecting to sort out" Henry smiled nodding running off, Killian turned to Emma smirking

"The lad seems excited" Emma nodded walking over to him motioning for him to bring his chest with him as she climbed the stairs

"Yeah, he's been planning movie nights and games to play with you" she rolled her eyes "he's even got peter pan on the list" she smirked as they reached the top of the stairs and Emma entered her room…. Their room

"Aye love, finally I shall see just how bad a perm is" he paused looking in the room "so this is your room" he smiled walking in, Emma turned to him smiling

"And now it's yours" she paused seeing him turn and smiled at him "Our room" she smiled as Killian dropped the chest onto the bed and was on her lips, she moaned leaning into the kiss. Finally drawing back Killian smiled, such a smile

"I'm going to quite enjoy being able to do that on a regular basis" she raised her eyebrows

"You do regularly anyway" she smiled as he replied

"Aye, love. But now I can kiss you good morning, good night, at dinner, at breakfast, sitting in front of the telly" Emma rolled her eyes at him smiling "She where does the chest go?" Emma walked over to pick it up, as she did Killian walked over taking it out her hands, she raised her eyebrows at him again "That would be bad form love, tell me where to put it" she smiled despite herself and opened the wardrobe

"Told you I would make room" she smiled as he nodded placing the chest in the space "That's the box you showed me with what remains of your childhood in" he remarked with a smile "Our pasts sitting together" she smiled down at him

"Aye" she answered mocking his voice, Killian smirked turning around to look at her

"You really do make a good pirate, Swan" he smiled, hearing a loud band she grimaces hearing Henry's voice calling for her she ran from the room Killian hot on her hells, finding Henry below piles of fallen boxes

"Henry" Emma called rushing over "You okay?" He nodded getting up, Emma looked at the boxes "Henry when I said you could go gt a few things" her eyes scanning the room full of boxes as Henry smiled sheepishly

"I thought if I had some game you should have some too. I went and got some off Lily" Emma glanced at the boxes seeing old games she had played with Lily, a camera of Lily's along with a peace of camping equipment she remembered from the foster family garage Lily had been hiding in, she smiled slightly pulling Henry in

"That's sweet, kid." She smiled "Hate to inform you, I only ever played one game" at that both Henry and Killian seemed shocked, she shrugged at Henry "I played one with Lily but that's only because we broke into a house to play it" Henry giggled "Which you should never do" she added as Henry smiled

"Well I do have a pirate living with us now" Emma glanced over at Killian

"Ships are more my speciality lad, not houses" Emma glared at him "Well love, you are the Sherrif how much trouble can we really get into?" she shook her head smiling at her boys surrounded by boxes in their house.

Their house.

Emma Swan was living in a house with her true love and her son, what a life. She reached over taking Killian's hand and turning to Henry to nodded at her smiling and started running down the stairs to put a game in, Emma and Killian following sitting on the sofa. She found herself lying her head on his chest as Henry showed Killian the controls for the game, quickly getting the hand of it they began playing, after each loss of victory she would find her pirates lips landing on her head, a act her son didn't seem to mind, not at all. She could indeed get used to this.

After a few hours of gaming and a delivery of dinner from Granny's Henry made his way up to bed, leaving just Emma and Killian who also went upstairs, Emma walking to Henry's room instead of her and Killian's left Killian looking after her confused until her heard her talk through the door

"Tell Violet I said hi" she smirked knowing Henry would jump at that "Then go to sleep I won't have…" Henry interrupted from the other die of the door

"A grumpy teenager in the morning I know I'll sleep soon mum" he paused she was just about to walk away when he muttered "can I ask you something" she paused gazing at Killian as he watched

"Sure kid"

"Is Killian like…. Like a step-dad" Emma smiled at that looking up at Killian who was a mix of awe, his eyes somewhat glassy

"You want him to be?" she asked already knowing the answer

"So you don't think dad will mind?" Emma shook her head smiling

"I hear you try to ask him in the underworld Henry" Killian's head whipped up watching her "I think you know the answer" Henry replied

"So Killian won't mind if I ask him to call him dad?" as he pushed open the door to look at his mum, not noticing Killian. So Emma smiled at him

"You remember what your dad told you" Henry smiled nodding

"Killian would make a fine father, and he won't leave you" Emma smiled nodding and glanced over at Killian, Henry following her gaze. Killian smiled at the lad

"I would be honoured Henry" Henry smiled and went back into his room as Emma walked over to him smiling "What did I do to deserve this" Killian sighed pulling her close against his chest as she smiled up at him

"I don't know" she answered sighed "But now you're stuck with me" he chuckled as they walked into their room, he smiled at her and continued smiling as her held her in bed, watching her fall asleep in his arms playing with her hair.

The start of a new adventure.


	5. I'll be your mirror

**Prompt: Emma and Killian head home, following 'I'll be your mirror' episode.**

The evil queen had just disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Regina, Henry, Emma and Hook. Regina sighed and glanced at Emma

"Shame you couldn't have slain that dragon like you did the other, at one point there…"

"I know" Emma rolled her eyes and smiled over at Henry "good job kid" ruffling his hair as Killian's eyebrows raised

"Dragon? What exactly happened here?" Regina began to pull Henry forward

"Common Henry, home time" Henry nodded and smiled back at his other mum

"We still have movie night, right?" Emma smiled

"Of course" and with that Regina and Henry began walking away as Emma turned to Killian "SO how'd you find us?" Killian grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"Regina… the evil queen, looking like Regina, she said you had gone to find the dragon in New York, left me a message on the phone. I know you Swan, you wouldn't just leave a message and run off. Maybe in the past, but not anyone" Emma smiled in his arms nodding "You wouldn't answer your phone, then I found it abandoned on the floor, clearly dropped" he swallowed and Emma kissed his cheek

"I'm okay" she reassured squeezing him slightly while hugging him, Killian nodded

"Aye, love" He kissed her head and pulled back, letting their hands entwine as they began to walk "So, what happened?" Emma opened her mouth to talk but he hushed her "Wait, first" Killian's mouth found hers, crashing against her, desperate but gentle. Emma smiled against the kiss answering with equal hunger, god what she wouldn't have done to have Killian with her while she was trapped in the mirror world, what she wouldn't have given to see him through one of the mirrors. Killian pulled back eventually smirking "continue love" his hand again in hers as they began walking, she giggled

"Regina had that plan to trap the evil queen in that mirror world, but the evil queen and Regina, although clearly with different morals, they're same person" she paused

"So the evil queen already had that idea" Killian sighed realising

"Yeah" Emma paused "So me and Regina ended up in the mirror world, but the dragon was there… he turned into a dragon"

"So you were faced with a dragon in a world full of mirrors?" concern laced in his voice

"Basically" she paused "You can see people through the mirrors, but they can't see you" Killian kissed Emma's temple as they walked, which she smiled in response to dropping her head on Killian's shoulder for a second as they were walking

"So you've faced two dragons now?"

"Three" Emma corrected smiling as Kilian's eyebrows raised "Slain one when I was breaking the first curse, then there was Lily and finally that dragon"

"Aye love" Killian smiled "So much for not being a true fairy tale character, love. You'd slain a dragon before you even broke the first curse, before your parents even knew they were your parents" he leaned over to kiss her head again

"You ok?" Emma questioned as Killian gave her an odd look

"Of course"

"You're kissing me a lot" she smirked as Killian chuckled

"And I need a reason to do that?"

"Not at all" she replied a bit too fast

"I was worried about you Emma, I'm glad you're ok" she nodded and looked around, they were walking towards the forest

"Did you… did you walk all the way here?" Killian averted his eyes

"I believe the correct term is ran like hell" he smiled at her "The evil queen wouldn't tell me where you were, just pushed me against a rock and was gone when I came to, luckily she was with your lad who is a lot easier to track" he smirked as Emma stopped in front of him pulling her hands around his head and smiled at him as he felt a tingling at the back of his neck, using her magic on him he realised

"If you would have told me I could have fixed that a while ago" she kissed his cheek and pulled him forward to continue walking

"Now look who's the one doing all the kissing" she smirked in response as they approached the end of the forest towards the beach where Elsa had found Anna, it seemed only fitting that she could see her mother and father standing by a car.

"Did you call them?" Emma asked Killian smiling at him

"Aye" he smirked

"Look at you all domestic" Killian chuckled, looking down at their entwined hands

"Well domestic with you isn't so bad" he smiled "besides, how domestic can it get when there's a new danger round every bloody corner" Emma giggled leaning in "careful Swan, your fathers watching" Emma smiled, she may never admit it but there was part of her that loved the fact she now had a father intimidating all the men around her

"He likes you Killian, relax" she rolled her eyes as Killian looked forward, watching her father watch him

"He was a prince was" he paused "Does he really keep his sword by him even when he sleeps?"

"What?" Emma laughed

"He told me if I hurt you" Emma cut him off

"Which you won't" Killian smiled at the confidence in her voice

"Which I won't" he confirmed planted a kiss on her head "That he keeps his sword with him all the time, even during the night" Emma laughed slightly shaking her head

"And you think I would let my father stab you?" Killian raised his eyebrows

"Well it has happened before" Emma's face dropped at the memory, Killian's life fading before her eyes. Killian squeezed her hand "Don't worry, love. I'm a survivor" Emma nodded

"You better be, there's no getting rid of you now" Killian smiled at her "If true love is the most powerful magic can you imagine what would happen if half the potion was destroyed" At that Killian's eyes bulged

"Half the potion? Just an ingredient to you am I?" he smirked again as she shoved him

"I've been talking to Regina too much" Emma sighed "You know what I mean, that magic counts on you and me being alive, so you can't go dying on me now" Killian smiled his eyes soft

"Nice to hear you talk about it verbally love, you and me. True love" Emma rolled her eyes at him playfully

"Yeah well, once you've nearly died and actually died kind of puts it in perspective" she shoved him "You make me go to your funeral again and I won't forgive you so easy" Killian pulled Emma in hugged her making her stand still for a moment, kissed her head and moving to her lips, she mumbled

"My father's watching" Killian shrugged

"You won't let him stab me" As he continued kissing her and she smiled, feeling her father's glare, Killian finally pulled back "I don't intend on making you go to another funeral" he kissed her once more "ever again" she smiled nodding, she glanced over at her parents to see a knowing smile on her mother's face and a smile on her fathers, however much he tried to hide it.

"See, they like you" she smiled as Killian pushed some of the hair out of her face

"I think your parents and I have a few things in common" she raised her eyebrows and he continues "We both love you" he kissed her head "Our favourite sites include your smiled" he kissed the spot above her nose "And seeing you happy" he pausing looking her in the eyes with a smile on his face reflecting the one on his own "And if I happen to be the one to make you smile, well that's just a bonus" Emma giggled shaking her head

"You always make me smile" she pushed him forwards slightly "Common pirate, I've been trapped with mirrors and faced a dragon, you're getting me food" Killian smiled walking towards the car which Snow and Charming were waiting by

"Grilled Cheese, with onion rings no fries with a hot chocolate and cinnamon shall be coming your way" Emma smiled the smile she had reserved for him and sighed contently leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked up seeing Grumpy approach and buried her face into Killian

"I swear" she muttered "If he shouts about a curse or monster so help me" Killian giggled

"So the food to be delivered to the station then" Emma smiled against him nodding

"Looks like it" glancing up once more "Then we start our next adventure" Killian nodded

"Aye, love. It always is an adventure when your concerned"


	6. A Saviour's Curse

Emma sat in the cave looking ahead, Henry had just left. She allowed a tear to roll down her cheek and closed her eyes, oh Henry. He didn't want to lose his mum, and god if she didn't know how that felt. The amount of mother figures she had lost, they thrown her out like trash, and now she had her mother, the mother who had given up everything for her, a mother she had taken so long to trust. And now, she sighed, now she had limited time with her mother. Emma jumped as she suddenly felt a thumb on her face wiping away a tear, she looked up seeing Killian kneeling down in front of her, a concerned but loving gaze.

Oh, Killian. After she had hidden from him something so important, so life threatening, he was still looking at her as if she were his universe. She blinked looking at the floor, she had lied to him, deceived him and still he was worrying over her.

"You should go" she mumbled Killian's thumb catching another tear

"Emma" he whispered softly, Emma shook her head more tears falling from her face her eyes trained to the ground

"I'm a grenade Killian" it came out like a whimper "you need to leave while you can" a small sob coming out of her "before I explode and ruin everything" her body suddenly pushed into his tight embrace, a hand running through her hair. She didn't have the energy to push away

"You can cry, love" his voice oh so soft as she felt the tears she had been trying to force back start to well over "I've got you" her tears coming out fast leaving trails of water on Killian's leather jacket "I will never leave you, Emma" his hand combing through her hair as his hook rested behind her back, securing her close to him letting her head burry into his chest feeling her tears on his skin making him swallow deeply. His Swan had been keeping this burden to herself, not because she didn't trust him he realised mentally kicking himself for the thought even crossing him mind. His anger had been misplaced, he had been angry at her for not telling him he hadn't seen how broken she was, no his Swan kept this to herself trying to protect everyone, she didn't want anyone else involved possibly in danger because of her, she wanted them to walk away and leave her to face it alone, thinking she was the grenade, she was the problem. He sighed pulling her closer, how on earth anyone had every made her feel so unworthy in the past he didn't know, but he knew now. Emma knew she had a mother and father, a son and had found her true love and yet felt so unworthy and so undeserving she still tried to go it alone.

Killian pulled Emma back cupping her face "I will never leave you Emma" he repeated once again "I love you" wiping away the tears on her face "I will always love you" she looked up at him, almost guiltily

"I'm sorry" she whispered as Killian shook his head

"No, Emma. I'm sorry" she looked up at him confused "I was angry that you kept it from me, I didn't even think of how news like that kept to yourself could feel" he cupped her face in his hand brushing a kiss to her head "When Zelena cursed my lips, when Rumple took my heart I had to keep it from you, I know how the burden feels of wanting to tell somebody but being unable to. Knowing… seeing your death" he paused swallowing "and keeping that to yourself, to try and protect everyone else. That's such a Emma thing to do" he smiled down as her, her tears drying sticking to her face, a small smile ghosted on her lips

"You don't hate me" a whisper so quiet he was sure he wasn't meant to hear, his own eyes welling up

"Emma" his lips crashing onto hers "Never. Never could I hate you" he kissed her again "Emma, you own my heart you know that" he breathed "You don't just stop loving your true love. We'll beat this Emma. You've got an ex-evil queen, the truest believer, your parents and" he paused smiling at her kissing the spot above her nose "Your true love on your side" Emma smiled at this, nose nuzzling into his neck

"I love you" she said softly into him feeling him smile

"And I you" he said softly before pulling back so they were facing each other, his tone serious "Don't you even think you aren't worth it, you are worth everything to me" he helped her stand and she stood in his arms, letting him hold her

"What did I do to deserve you" she muttered into him, normally eliciting a chuckle and some witty comment back but not today. Instead his arms tightened around her

"You made me the man I am today love, don't forget it" kissing her head again "I can't lose you" his voice horse and she clung to him

"Yeah well I'm not exactly too keen on dying either" she whispered trying to keep her voice light as she looked at him "I just got you back" he knew what she meant, she had just got him back from hell, literally hell. He clung onto her

"We have a future Emma, and no matter what happens we have that future, we'll get through this. If it came to it I would go back for you, back to the underworld" she smiled slightly at him "But I'd rather it not come to that" she nodded at him "No more secrets Emma, I'm here to share your burdens with you, not to watch you suffer alone" he paused tucking some hair behind her ear "You are not a grenade love, how could you be? You burst into my life bringing me light and hope and love. Nothing about you resembles a grenade" he watched her face, again able to read her like a book "someone in the past compared you to a grenade?" her eyes locked with his telling him that was a yes, he sighed "they were wrong, so wrong love. You've brought nothing but light into life. Where's this insecurity come from really?" Emma looked up at him and sighed

"I'm the saviour Killian I'm meant to bring everyone their happy ending, kind of thought I was over the exploding chaos into everyone's lives" Killian reminded quite solely to hear her continue, no matter how much he wished to find out who the hell had made her feel that way "but now, now I have people that actually care about me, the first time I have that" her eyes going to the floor "I'm exploding chaos, I gave my parents a chance to be my parents and now that's going to be taken away" Killian reached for her chin forcing her to face him

"They'll always be your parents, love" he smiled gently at her "they've gone to great lengths to protect you in the past, and now they know of this they'll do the same again. No one's going to lose you Swan, you are no one's burden" he kissed her once more "Promise me you won't keep any other life or death situations from everyone?" he paused "from me?" she nodded up at him

"Not from you" she agreed leaning into his embrace a final time before walking out with him

"I appreciate it Swan" she looked up at him "You let down your guard in front of me, you don't do that with just anyone" she smiled at him

"You're not just anyone, Killian" he smirked

"No?" there was the smutty pirate she missed so much, of course she loved her concerned gentle pirate too but humour was always appreciated

"No" she confirmed smiling "You own my heart, remember?" she smiled reflecting his earlier words

"Aye" Killian smiled at her as they continued walking "So Granny's?" Emma smiled nodding

"Granny's then home" she sighed Killian's eyes soft

"Home" he breathed as she leaned into his "Our home" Emma sighed

"Home is where the heart is" Killian looked over at her "It's a quote Killian" she smiled "If it were true I would be home now" she rested her head on his shoulder breathily as Killian kissed her head again smiling. The future may be uncertain but he'd be damned if he let that take away any of these little moments from him, moments where Emma truly opened, showing her feeling giving him a light feeling in his chest he would never quite get used to. No one would take that from him, no one would take Emma from him, feeling the box with a ring safely tucked away inside he smiled to himself.


	7. Revenge

**Hey Guys! Thank you all for following the story (: I'm sorry I've been unable to update due to going away, I'll also be away tomorrow and the weekend but should be able to update this on Friday and start my daily updating from Monday again.**

Emma cringed as she woke up that morning feeling a familiar ache in her head. A Migraine. She sighed and pushed herself out of bed, her mother had seen her deal with migraines before and she had warned Killian about them when it was announced they would be moving in, but he was yet to witness one first hand. The little girl inside Emma wanted her mum, while Emma couldn't help the warm feeling in her chest at the thought of her pirate looking after her, but as always the ever-stubborn Emma Swan decided she would go to work as normal, she could cope on her own after all. The smell or breakfast hit her and she smiled, every morning Killian would stay with her until she woke and on the days she had to get up early for work he would make sure to make her food before she headed out after hearing Emma admit she didn't have time and skipped breakfast normally.

"Morning, love" Killian smiled as she walked downstairs dressing and ready, she smiled up at him, a slight frown from the ache in her head, Killian noticing immediately passing her some toast and sat next to her "You okay, love?" Emma nodded

"Migraine" she said waving him off, seeing his concerned gaze she smiled "Its not bad don't worry Killian" popping toast into her mouth and looking over at the time she stood Killian holding her close and kissing her head the same as every morning

"Are you busy today?" Emma nodded

"stake out and paper work" she rolled her eyes

"I thought you liked stake outs"

"I do" she smiled "It's on Jefferson though" Killian's eyes hardening

"My Dad's coming with me Killian" she smiled shaking her head at him "I own a phone too" he smiled nodded

"When you're back at the station let me know and I'll bring lunch" Emma smiled nodding walking towards the door

"I love you" she said kissing him as he smiled

"I love you, Swan" and with that she was gone leaving Killian with the task of the school run.

Emma pulled up at the station in the bug waiting for David knowing he would be waiting for her, and sure enough a few seconds later David made his was to her smiling getting in the passenger seat

"Emma" he smiled, a smile which she returned

"Hey Dad" his smile brightening at that, being called dad by Emma would always be something he held dear given he has 28 years of missed opportunity plus a bit extra where she referred to him as David

"You okay?" he asked noticing her rubbing her head slightly she nodded

"Migraine" she replied the same as she had done with Killian "But its okay" he nodded

"Let me know if it gets worse" she smirked as she started the engine

"Dad we're going to be sitting in the car doing nothing for ages I think you'd know" he chuckled nodding as she drove to the house (more like mansion in her opinion) she remembered so well from when Jefferson basically kidnapped Snow, pulling up around the corner and waiting for any activity Emma smiled "Mum ever tell you about when he kidnapped her?"

"We haven't discussed it" he shook his head "I take it you know the full story? All I know is what I remember from before you broke the curse, determined she didn't kill anyone" he smiled at Emma as she nodded

"Yeah I knocked Jefferson out, we kind of got into a fight and mum may have saved my life" she smiled slightly looking up to see David's concerned shocked face

"I take it this is why Killian has such a grudge against him, and I agree"

"He likes to flirt and he's a bit unstable that's why Killian doesn't like him" Emma replied rolling her eyes "You should ask mum for the story I'm sure she'll make it sound much more interesting she over exaggerates" David chuckles shaking his head

"Emma when it comes to your safety I think you'll find you tend to play it down. A lot" Emma smiled about to reply when a gun shot hit the car shattering the window screen David's arms coming around Emma on instinct as she jumped clutching her head

"Emma! Emma are you hurt?" Emma shook her head "You were holding your head" Emma smiled

"Sorry, migraine. Loud banging isn't appreciated" he nodded, Emma looked up at her window screen "my car" Emma shouted feeling breeze on her face from lack of window screen, gazing at the shattered glass pouting, David stoking her hair before opening the door

"He'll pay for it to be repaired" Emma sighed looking at it "And I'll drive it back" Emma smiled at him nodding

"Killian's going to have a heart attack when he sees that" Emma mumbled as David smiled at her

"I'm glad" Emma looked at him "If the man my daughter was in love with wasn't insanely worried seeing her cars window shattered from a gun shot I would be concerned" Emma smiled at him looking forward

"You think he'll try shoot as us? We have to go see what the hell he did that for" David nodded slowly

"Stay behind me"

"No way" she shook her head fast David about to argue Emma could see so she played the 'you don't know my past' card, knowing she would have to tell him later but at that moment she didn't care, no one else that cared for her would die in her arms "Someone once tried to protect me when I was a teenager, I was looking for information on… on you my parents so I broke in and there was a gun shootout and she died in front of me from a bullet meant for me" David looked at his daughter not knowing what to say

"Who was she" he breathed

"Sort of like a mother figure I guess, it didn't start like that but she was" he nodded, Emma not too sure her dad wouldn't still go in front gave him one peace of information she knew would stop him "the red leather jacket was hers" he looked at Emma "I got it off her daughter, it's a long story one not for now" he nodded

"You can go first Emma but I am right behind you and if shooting starts you can't expect me to just sit here watching you in the line of fire" Emma nodded

"If he shoots you can drag me back but you don't put your body between me and that gun, got it?" he nodded as they started walking, guns raised

"Jefferson!?" Emma called looking up

"Emma" a voice called back as she looked around

"Where are you!? I just want to talk"

"I'll only talk to you alone" the voice replied as Emma glanced at David seeing the door open "If the prince enters I'm not talking, I have a gun to do that for me" David gritted his teeth

"I'm standing right outside the door and if I hear any funny business I'm coming in" he compromised

"Done" came the voice as Emma stepped forward before David pulled on her arm

"You okay with this?" Emma nodded at him

"Stay here" walking in and up the stairs to see him, gun in his hand "Want to tell me whats going on?" suddenly feel her head ache, oh not now. Seeing white dots in her vision she tried to concentrate

"Now we're alone" he smiled walking over to her, looking almost possessed

"Someone has your heart" Emma said looking in his eyes "You have a daughter, you wouldn't hurt me if someone wasn't controlling you. That's why you've been acting strange"

He smirked

"You got me Miss Swan" Emma paused, Regina used that but this wasn't Regina

"Gold" she said eyes widening

"I'm here for my revenge" he smirked "This shall be sweeter than ripping out your heart in front of him, oh the anger he will feel at this" Emma raised her eyebrows

"Killian? You're using me to get revenge on the man who stopped coming after you even after what you did to him?"

"His name is Hook" he shouted pressing the gun against her head

"And shooting me will be sweet revenge?" He laughed

"I'm not shooting you, dearie. No this shall be much worse, I couldn't do this to you in my own body, I couldn't do that to Belle" as he said that Emma's eyes widened. God no

"And you think she'll approve of this!? What about Henry? What about YOUR SON"

"MY SON IS DEAD" he screaming pushing Emma backwards as she fell loosing grip on her gun slightly as he pushing his against her head "You will not play happy families with Hook" grabbing Emma's top roughly Emma panicked he was actually going to do this, she pressed the trigger of the gun aiming at the window to alert her father as it shattered Jefferson… Gold in Jefferson's body pushed against her, his lips going to her as she pushed back screaming one name loud and panicked

"DAD"

David was standing outside when he heard a gun and saw the window shattering instantly he kicked the door walking in looking around opening his mouth about to call for Emma when he heard his girl shout for him from upstairs, the pain and desperation in her voice causing his blood to run cold, he sprinting up the stairs and what he saw caused his vision to turn red in rage. His little girl pushed against a wall gun to her head, shirt ripped slightly, lips forcefully crashing against hers and his hands lowering. No. This would no go on he raised his gun shooting Jefferson in the leg, as he fell back Emma jumped up David running to her as she turned to him, tear stained face and buried her face into his chest

"Dad" she whimpered slightly causing his heart to break she breathed "Its Gold" in between whimpers "Controlling him for revenge on Killian" David gritted his teeth

"Get to the car Emma"

"Dad" she whimpered gripping his shirt tighter. She didn't want to be alone he realized sighing, cuffing Jefferson to the radiator

"Sorry Jefferson" he muttered before looking in his eyes "You better hide Gold" he spat walking out to the car with Emma sitting her in the passenger seat "I need to go talk to him" he said looking at Emma, I'll stay with you until your mother gets here I'm phoning her" Emma nodded looking up at him, clearly thankful for having her mother but also wanting someone else, someone who could make her feel loved in a different way. David smiled understanding "I'll get your mother to call Killian on the way"

"Thank you dad"

Emma's head was slumped against her mother, her eyes slammed shut in the pain of the migraine when suddenly her mother went to move

"Emma I think he's here" referring to Killian, Emma's head shot up she cringed as the ache intensified but right now head pain was the least of her worries "Go sit in my car Emma, I need to go calm him before…" Emma cut her mum off shaking her head

"I think he just needs to see me" she muttered

"And you need to see him" her mother smiled, "I'll give you privacy when he gets here" Emma nodded

"What did you tell him on the phone?"

"What your father told me, Emma. I told him there had been a shooting, Jefferson said he would only talk to you so you went in, David heard you screaming and shooting at the window and when he ran up he found Jefferson trying to… forcing his lips on you" she paused "Killian's reply was 'he tried to rape her?'" Emma swallowed nodding "Let him take care of you Emma, me and your father **NEED** to know someone is taking care of you and honestly if there's anyone I trust and you trust to do that other than ourselves its him" Emma nodded and Snow looked up as she saw Killian who had clearly ran all the way here look at the shattered glass over the car, his eyes bloodshot and face pale. Snow left the seat of the car standing up as Killian turned to see her, his eyes found Emma.

"Emma" he breathed before running as she stood up and opened her arms as he threw himself at her, the tears ran down her face as she held him tightly "Emma" he breathed again kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair pulling back to look at her face but keeping his hooked arm wrapped around her as his other hand whipped away her tears "Did he hurt you?" he asked before noticing her ripped top and chocking back a sob pulling her into him, he lifting her up allowing her to straggle him as he walking carrying her away, Snow was about to ask where until she saw him gaze at her and towards David's truck Snow had driven to get there clearly wanting Emma out of the bug with shattered glass everywhere, Snow breathed a 'thank you' nodding.

 **I decided to make this a multiple chapter event so the next few chapters will deal with the aftermath, Killian confronting Gold and of course Emma's oncoming illness. If you have any ideas for future one-shot type stories for this fic please let me know in the reviews!**


	8. Comfort

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal! I've been thinking of starting a new story with Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian so I will be posting that soon (: Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma's head was resting on Killian's shoulder while he messed with the ends of her hair occasionally kissing her head, after a long but still comfortable silence Killian needed an answer

"Emma" he whispered and she took her head off his shoulder to look at him "Did he…" Killian swallowed opening and closing his mouth not being able to say it, Emma clearly understanding what he was asking smiled slightly shaking her head, Killian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned in kissing her lips for the first time, Emma melting into him. "He kissed you, didn't he?" Killian asked breaking the kiss, the way Emma had leaned into him was the same way she had in the past when they had been separated for long periods of time, as if she had forgot how amazing their kiss was. Emma nodded at him

"Ate my face is more appropriate" she muttered looking at the floor, Killian placed his hand under her chin lifting her face up until her eyes were level with his

"That won't happen again, I think it's safe to say you have me by your side. Don't think for a minute I'm going to take my eyes off you" Emma smiled leaving her head on his again

"I would despair if you did" she breathed feeling Killian chuckle, pulling her closer kissing her temple

"How's your head?" he asked as Emma looked up at him "You keep closing your eyes" he explained softly "you had a migraine this morning so I put two and two together" Emma smiled up at him and shrugged slightly, clearly trying to avoid the question "Emma" Killian's tone stern as he looked down at her and she closed her eyes in response burring her head into his chest feeling his hand begin to apply slight pressure to her temper as his hook reminded at her waist. She sighed in relief

"Thanks" she sighed feeling the ache in her head lessen a bit

"You'll find if you let people know you're hurting they can help, love" Killian told her softly his hand moving from her temple to mess with her hair

"Don't" Emma warned causing Killian's hand to freeze "If you keep doing that I'm going to fall asleep" she clarified, Killian's hand resuming

"Sleep love" he replied "I'll still be here" Emma shook her head determined not to sleep. Minutes past by as Emma continued to fight sleep her head bobbing on Killian's shoulder "What's worrying you Emma?" he whispered continuing to stroke her hair

"I don't want to hurt you" Emma whispered

"Hurt me?" Killian clearly confused

"Punch you" at that Killian stopped stroking her hair turning her to face him

"And why would you do that?" his eyes searching hers

"If I dream I might" she muttered

"If you dream?" then Killian clicked, she was worried she would dream of Jefferson… Gold attacking her "Oh" he breathed pulling Emma closer "Well I guess I'll just have to chase your dreams away then won't I" he smiled as Emma shuffled closer to him letting her eyes close

"You won't go after Gold, will you?" she added as she felt him resume running his fingers through her hair

"No" he answered confidently "I will hate and despise him for what he planned, what he tried to do to you." He paused swallowing "He wants me to go after him, to become the man I used to be and I won't do that, I won't lose you" he said kissing her head

"You're a good man Killian" she whispered

"Anything for you, love" he replied softly as Emma shook he head smiling

"You were always a good man" Killian looked down at her even though she couldn't see him with her eyes closed, the terrible things he had done she knew about them, and she still believed him always to be a good man "You just needed someone to remind you" she smiled her breath evening out as she finally cecum to sleep.


End file.
